Libra Cuts His Hair
by Duinhiril Rinaruine Telcontar
Summary: After one last misunderstanding regarding his appearance Libra has driven himself to desperate measures. Eager to be a man worthy of Robin's affections he obtains a pair of scissors and... well, let's find out.


Libra was often considered one of the most beautiful—er, men in the ranks of the Shepherds. With his patient nature and considerate personality such misunderstandings are free to be underestimated (as long as it does not result to long-term problems). But something snapped in him as he spent more time with the Shepherds –well, specifically putting it, spent more time with their tactician.

It would prove difficult for the least perceptive of individuals to _not _notice the affectionate glances he would spare when Robin would pass by, or the tad-bigger smiles he would shower upon her when they spoke, or the slight rose tinge that splattered on his face when she would leave as he turned away. He loved the woman will all of his being, loving her for her smarts, her spirit and her heart. Although one of the sharpest knives off the block on the battlefield, Robin was oddly one of the bluntest when it came to noticing subtle hints of romantic attraction. Libra wanted no more than to let the butterflies in his stomach go, to tell her his feelings and be free of this heavy burden. He had loved her for too long to keep these feelings locked up like unwanted baubles lying around the house –forgotten and abandoned.

So now he found himself walking around a village their convoy decided to drop by, shopping with the very tactician he had decided to devote his heart to. He was going to tell her now. Sure, the color red was too eager to creep up his face, indeed he felt like his words would just tangle around themselves if he ever got the courage to utter an audible sound, but no! No way was this war monk going to keep hiding!

"Libra, can you believe all the amazing books they have for sale?" said Robin as she enthusiastically wandered about the marketplace. "And look at this one! It's not the strategy book I would always go for, but thought-evoking nonetheless!"

"That's wonderful, Robin." Libra finally started to say. "But there is something I must say to—"

"Um, excuse me?" interjected an unfamiliar female voice from behind them. She was of petite stature with light brown hair and freckles sprinkled all around her nose. "I'm new around these parts and I was wondering if you would know where the central plaza is?"

Robin pondered for a bit. "The central plaza? If I remember correctly you just need to walk straight from here until you reach the last fruit stall from this path, then make a right."

The girl smiled shyly. "Oh, thank you! So I can find the fruit stalls there? I'm really sorry, I don't really have the greatest eyesight…"

"Do not worry about it, milady." Libra replied in his usual soothing voice. "Do you see that yellow banner there? That's where the line of fruit vendors end. By the time you turn right keep on the look-out for a fountain and you will find yourself in the central plaza."

"Oh, okay I see!" the girl said cheerfully. "Thank you very much!"

Libra smiled. "You are most welcome."

The girl nodded goodbye but turned around briefly towards them before running off. "I'm glad I met such friendly sisters!"

You wouldn't see a reaction in Libra's face, but to look into the reaction within him was a different story.

Once the girl was out of earshot Robin turned to him with concern. "Uh… Hehehe, she must've thought us to be related because of our similar shades in hair color?"

But Libra shot her his usual smile. "Do not fret, Robin. You should know by now how used I am to these circumstances."

Robin's brows furrowed. "Well, if you're sure about it. I'm supposed to be getting new equipment for the Shepherds right now, care to assist me?"

"My apologies, but maybe another time." Libra replied. "I have a few errands I must attend to."

"Well, okay. I'll see you back at camp, then?"

"Of course."

"Okay, take care Libra!"

"Naga bless you, Robin."

The war monk watched as the woman disappeared into a sea of people. The dark colors of her Grandmaster's robe soon lost to his vision. He must ask that Naga forgive him for lying to Robin. There were no errands to run. The healer stood there almost like a statue, lost in the swarm of his own thoughts. If he did confess to Robin, would the fact that he could pass as her sister make her disgusted? His face was caught by the gleam of a nearby window. Libra saw himself, the smooth porcelain skin and the long golden locks that belonged to him. The war monk started to wonder. What if…

Coming to a conclusion, Libra started his hunt –eager to buy a pair of scissors.

Robin grew concerned when no one seemed to know if Libra even went home since yesterday's events. The clergyman would most often be found around lending a hand to the others, but there was no sign of such activity whatsoever. Having her worry at its fever pitch the tactician made her way towards his tent. Unfortunately, she couldn't take at least three steps.

"Good grieving!"

"Woah, Padre. What's this all about?"

Robin stopped and turned her general direction to where they all would usually eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. Libra probably finally got out of bed to have some breakfast, but it didn't explain why there would be such a commotion.

Once she finally got there, she weaved her way through some clustered comrades in order to reach the main table. "Libra, what's going –"

Robin felt her entire body freeze at the sudden sight. Okay, this guy's face looks like Libra's, he definitely is wearing the same thing Libra wears, the same staff Libra owned was positively at his side. So this was Libra, but—

"L-libra, what happened to your hair?!"

The long, smooth blonde hair that usually sat atop the man's head had been severely diminished into a cut rivaling the length of Stahl's. His bangs stayed the same length but the ends softly curled at the back of his neck, now short locks framing his delicate face. Sure, he still looked a tad (just a tad)… feminine, but he certainly looked a lot more like a man.

Libra looked up from his loaf of bread, the red tint of embarrassment evident on his face. He looked at her before quickly glancing away uncharacteristically. "Good morning, Robin."

Robin was at a lost of words. She didn't even know where to start! So the only thing she could bring herself to do was get her own rations and sit beside the war monk and join the others as they would always do. As she silently ate she stole a few looks at their comrades –Chrom looked like he was hit by a big shockwave at the sudden change of appearance, Gaius continued to be his calm and collected self, albeit the occasional side glance at the war monk, Panne raised an eyebrow before going back to her carrot stew, Stahl continued to remain unfazed with his ceremonial devouring time after complimenting his new look.

Others had come to their own terms to voice out their opinions. Most especially Gregor, who wouldn't stop talking. "Libra has been making with the changing of looks, no? Gregor thinks it is nice change. Change is good…"

Even Virion had something to say. "L-libra? Well, er, a shame your lovely locks have been cut off. Frankly, I am not used to it…"

Not to mention Owain… "What is this drastic turning point of perspective? Is it a sign of the new dawn etched unto the unending horizon? The symbol of tearing the chains of burden asunder, detaching ones self from the very weight that has rested upon your heavy shoulders?! Perhaps it is also the emblazoning signal of your undoubted and unhindered and passionate affections for—mmph! Mother!"

Almost everyone had something to say with the sudden great difference in Libra's appearance. Well, excluding the tactician who still had nothing to say. And probably a few of the Shepherd's silent types.

Robin found herself glancing at the war monk more often than she would have liked to. She couldn't help but think to herself how _handsome _Libra looked. Libra, in her opinion had always looked handsome but now, as she sat beside the war monk and his newly cropped hair the tactician thought he had looked more –charming.

It was already afternoon when Libra asked Robin that they should visit the town again, claiming the only reason was that they would be leaving the area the next day. Robin started to slow down until she tailed behind him and couldn't help but frown. The scar from his infancy was peeking out and more exposed from behind his neck–prompting Robin to think if he was really okay with this decision.

Libra noticed her slowing pace and turned to look at her. "Robin, what's the matter?"

Robin crossed her arms. "You know exactly what's the matter! Did you cut your hair because of what that girl said yesterday?"

"I would be dishonest should I say no." admitted Libra.

"I thought you weren't bothered by these things? Where you just saying that?"

"No, on the most part I do not mind."

Robin's eyebrows knitted closer. "The most part?"

Libra sighed, running his fingers through his hair, not quite used to the present length just yet. "I normally do not mind when they would mistake me for a woman, as long as it will not lead to future misunderstandings. But the only exception is when I'm with you…"

"What do you mean?"

The pair had somehow wandered of from the bustling streets and had come across a park no one seemed to be visiting. It was a tranquil place, a large tree hovered its sun-dappled leaves over them. "What I mean is… I didn't want to be seen as a sister or a female friend or anything related to that when I'm with you."

"So you're saying you just want to be seen as my guy friend?"

"Not even that."

Robin was starting to get utterly confused and impatient. "Then what role are you looking for then!?"

"Your husband."

A soft breeze blew through Robin's long hair, the leaves that were falling from the tree grazing at her skin as if to wake her up from her trance, as if to tell her this wasn't a dream. A bouquet of many shades of red flowered across her face. "C-come again?"

Libra shared the same hue with the tactician as he took her hands in his, gently massaging circles on her open palms. Robin jumps a bit, knowing fully well Libra had a phobia for touch. "Your husband, Robin. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Heavens forbid me to ever stop now. I have kept this all closed up for too long. If it would be permitted, I wish that you would be the first thing I see in the morning and the last face I see at night. If you would have me, if you would think me worthy, I ask that you would let me be by your side."

As he kept talking and as she kept listening, Robin found herself drawing deeper into his clear and bright eyes. She loved that his short hair brought out his eyes more. She loved how the escaped shards of sunlight sprawled around his hair, how it illuminated his face. "Oh Libra… I—"

"Whatever you want to say Robin you may say." Said Libra. "Be it to reject my feelings or perhaps welcome them, the choice is yours and I shall not hinder you."

Gingerly Robin released one hand from his grasp and started to stroke his hair, making Libra start at the sudden contact but easily melt into its comforting nature. He searched deeper into her eyes as he halted the hand she placed on his hair and held it gently, his eyes solemn. "Robin?"

Robin smiled sweetly. "Yes, Libra. My heart has been yours from the start."

Libra's eyes widened. "Truly?"

The tactician giggled. "No deceptions here. I love you, Libra. You didn't need to cut your hair for me though. I know who you are and I know the heart you carry with you–I know it's a good heart." Then her expression turned to that of one taking a consideration. "Although, this new style also suits you."

Libra sighed in relief, letting out a soft chuckle. "I am glad. You will need to get used to this length… it will take some time to grow back."

"A _lot _of time." Smirked Robin.

Libra started to slowly bring his face ever so closer to hers, taking in the comforting scent of old books she had. Their foreheads thudded softly together. "Thank you, Robin…"

Robin replied by merging their lips together –Libra wrapping his strong arms around her waist as she played with his hair.

-_and sooo~ -_

Robin looked at Morgan, then at her husband, then back at Morgan again. This little fiasco lasted a few more moments until the young tactician in the making asked. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Robin just let out a small chuckle. "Oh, nothing Morgan. You and your Father almost have the same hairstyle is all."


End file.
